


¿Cómo que tienes un harén? -Kyuubei-

by Lysea



Series: Encuentros [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Harems, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysea/pseuds/Lysea
Summary: Una de las cosas que define a la señorita de alta sociedad con la que ha conseguido ligar Gin-san es que le gusta hacer reuniones y fiestas íntimas caseras, y Otae decide llevar a su Kyuu-chan a la que ha sido invitada recientemente. Tal vez, para la joven tuerta, Mairi no es una completa desconocida...
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Encuentros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752568
Kudos: 6





	¿Cómo que tienes un harén? -Kyuubei-

[Escena: Interior del coche de Yamada. Está bastante oscuro, no obstante se observa a Yamada conduciendo con su traje de chófer y a Mairi en el asiento del copiloto, mirando al salpicadero y tocando algo. Tiene el gesto torcido de fastidio.]

Fría voz en off femenina: Mensaje de voz número 48.

Voz en off de señor de mediana edad (seiyuu Ryoutarou Okiayu): ¡Hola Maria, nena! ¿Qué tal te va todo, eh? Mira, esta noche vuelvo a casa, sólo va a ser una noche y necesito tu ayuda. Siento muchísimo no habértelo contado antes, pero es que no he tenido tiempo. Te compensaré, cielo, sabes que por lo que quiera mi niña mayor voy hasta el infinito y más allá.  
"Los rusos del grupo Estekofff... Kestekofff... Sessekofff... te lo dejaré para que lo leas cuando llegues, no sé interpretar bien el alfabeto cirílico éste infernal, ah sí..., que quieren reunirse conmigo mañana en Edo, en uno de mis hoteles, luego te lo digo que no me acuerdo cual. (Mairi pone los ojos en blanco y Yamada sonríe). No sé qué quieren realmente, su intérprete es un paleto y habla japonés peor que ellos mismos, así que ya sabes...¡Ayúdame, nena! 

Fría voz en off femenina: Fin del mensaje de voz 48. Mensaje de voz número 49.

Voz en off de señor: ¡Mierda, se ha cortado! Decía que me ayudases, por favor. Necesito a un intérprete de ruso para mañana, mi intérprete habitual, Katrina, está de baja por maternidad, tu madre se pone muy nerviosa con otros rusos y Nodoka se niega a salir de su cuarto. ¡Eres mi última esperanza, Maria-chan! Ven a casa ¡ASAP! Deja a los niños con Shuchii-san, la compensaremos también por el trabajo extra; tenemos que repasar la reunión antes de ir a dormir, ¡todo tiene que salir bien! Ya sabes el miedo que me dan los rusos y lo poco diplomáticos que son. Ah, ven con tu Yamada, al mío le dí vacaciones porque no esperaba volver antes de tiempo. Nos vemos esta...

Fría voz en off femenina: Fin del mensaje de voz 49. No hay más mensajes.

Yamada: Takeshi-sama siempre con prisas, ¿eh? Su padre puede ser un hombre muy demandante a veces, señorita.

Mairi: (se echa para atrás en el asiento y mira al techo del coche). ¡Aargh! Odio que me haga estas cosas, insiste en que le acompañe y hace lo imposible para conseguirlo porque piensa que voy a dedicarme a lo mismo que él cuando se jubile. No le basta con que me haga cargo de un departamento de su maldita tienda principal... Seguro que no era tan difícil encontrar otro intérprete.

Yamada: Vamos, vamos, señorita, no se desanime. Muchos de los subordinados del grupo Hatsume matarían por estar en su posición.

Mairi: Pues que se maten, a mí qué me importa. (Se endereza en su asiento y mira por la ventana). Hoy estaba ocupada en casa, tengo mañana una cena para disculparme con alguien por acusarla de ejercer la prostitución.

Yamada: (abre la boca sorprendido). ¿Oh?¿Y eso? Qué raro que usted se disculpe por algo.

Mairi: (le sale una vena en la mejilla) Oye, Yamada-san, soy una persona muy correcta, me disculpo cuando creo que he ofendido. Aunque no le he dicho que fuera ése el motivo.

Yamada: ¿Y quiénes son los invitados?¿Lady Ravencrow y su esposo? ¿Los modistas raritos? ¿El novio de la señorita y sus discípulos?¿Clientes?¿Todos?

Mairi: (se le hace la vena más grande y se pone furiosa) ¡La señorita no tiene novio alguno! (se calma un poco). Sí, la gente de la Yorozuya y la hermana del chico de gafas...

Yamada: ¡Anda, Shinpachi tiene una hermana! Podré conocerla, a ver si es tan maja como él... Me gusta Shinpachi, sabe escuchar. Le pondré a mi lado en el viaje.

Mairi: Pues ella ha dicho que iba a traer una amiga también... Y me viene muy bien, porque además mañana los niños se van a pasar la noche a casa de un compañero de clase. Sólo espero que este rollo de los rusos no se alargue demasiado. 

Yamada: (sonriendo con confianza) Me da la sensación de que últimamente está conociendo mucha gente nueva, señorita.

Mairi: Se podría decir que me estoy moviendo en más estratos sociales... Oh, ya hemos llegado. (Desde el exterior el coche se mete en una rampa descendente).

[Escena: Mairi entra a una habitación de doble puerta japonesa. El punto de vista es el de ella. La habitación es de un color amarillo cálido, tiene un mural pintado al fondo de un tigre con dos cachorros en una jungla. Hay estanterías llenas de carpetas, documentos y cosas variadas a ambos lados, destaca un equipo de sonido con grandes altavoces y un televisor tremendo. Delante del mural hay un largo escritorio, con un montón de papeles encima. Sentado a la mesa hay un señor escribiendo con su mano izquierda agarrando una elegante estilográfica. Tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo].

Mairi: (Avanza unos pasos) ¿Papa? (El señor alza la cabeza y sonríe abiertamente. Se levanta mientras se quita unas gafas pequeñas).

Takeshi: ¡Ah, Maria, nena, qué bien que ya hayas venido ya! Déjame verte... (se aleja un par de pasos y la mira bien, después la besa en la mejilla y le revuelve el pelo).

(Takeshi es un señor de más de cincuenta años, viste con un kimono singular, rojo carmesí que va degradando a negro en las mangas y tiene estampados escorpiones negros por la parte roja y viceversa. Es un poco más alto que Mairi, tiene un buen porte para su edad, con un poco de tripa. Su cabello es castaño claro, un poco corto, abundante y con volumen, con canas en las sienes y salpicadas por algunas areas. Tiene una perilla con bigote del mismo color y también entrecana. Sus ojos dorados miran a Mairi con afecto. Lo más llamativo de su aspecto es que es muy familiar, ya que es como Gintoki, pero con muchos años más y vello facial, aunque si se le mira un rato tiene la nariz y la mandíbula más prominente y los ojos más redondos.)

Takeshi: ¡Ah, eres la mujer más guapa de este mundo y de otros! ¡Sólo Nodoka y tu madre pueden compararse contigo y aún así ganabas! Y la mejor hija que un padre puede desear.

Mairi: (Sonríe con orgullo) ¡Ah, papa, no me digas estas cosas, que me las creo! No tienes porqué ponerte zalamero, he venido a hacerte el favor, ¿no?  
"Mejor terminemos con este tema rápidamente. Mañana tengo compromisos sociales y me gustaría estar en casa a tiempo.

Takeshi: (le acerca una silla a su hija y luego se sienta él a su lado, agarrando unos folios) Como quieras, nena. Mira, aquí está escrito el nombre de los rusos, enséñame a pronunciarlo, por favor...

[Escena: A la mañana siguiente... Aparece el coche de Yamada, él al volante y Takeshi Hatsume a su lado, vestido con un traje gris marengo, con corbata roja que degrada a negro, como su kimono pero sin los escorpiones; se ha peinado con gomina el pelo hacia atrás. Mairi, en el asiento trasero, viste un traje negro formal de mujer de negocios con una blusa blanca con chorreras, falda ajustada por las rodillas y medias negras transparentes. Tiene le pelo alisado y recogido en una coleta alta. Está completamente maquillada.]

Takeshi: (mira a su hija por el espejo retrovisor) ¡Así me gusta, que te vistas y te peines decentemente, acuerdo a tu posición socioeconómica! No sé por qué siempre tienes que ir con ese peinado medio desecho y esos vestidos chinos.

Mairi: (cabreada) ¡Ayer dijiste que estaba guapa! ¡Además, ahora parezco una secretaria! Y me gusta mi estilo, es único, los vestidos se llaman qipao y no es un "peinado medio deshecho", es un Brigitte Bardot con recogido hueco.

Takeshi: Sí, muy visto en los espectáculos de burlesque a los que tengo que ir a cerrar negocios a veces... Por las bailarinas, por si no te había quedado claro. (Yamada suelta una risa, Mairi se cabrea aún más).

Mairi: ¡Yamada-san, traidor! ¡Papa, qué cruel!... (el coche frena en seco de repente) ¿Qué pasa? (mira entre los dos asientos delanteros hacia el parabrisas).

Yamada: (Mirando hacia delante con el ceño fruncido. Takeshi también lo tiene). Hay un coche tapando la salida del garaje... No parece que haya nadie dentro.

Takeshi: (encendiéndose) ¡**to Yagyuu! Será que no tiene otro sitio para dejar su mierda de coche, esto lo hace sólo para **der (Takeshi sale del coche y Mairi abre la ventanilla pero se queda dentro).

(En el exterior, a unos metros un grupo de tres personas baja lentamente una escalera tremenda que lleva a la entrada de una finca. Dos de ellos parecen ayudar a un niño a bajar los peldaños).

Takeshi: (gritando a esa gente) ¡Maldito seas, Koshinori Yagyuu, que dejas tu tartana aquí en medio y tengo una reunión importantísima! ¿No te has dado cuenta de que esta es la salida de mi garaje? (Mientras Takeshi hablaba el grupo ya ha llegado a su altura. El que parecía un niño resulta ser un señor de mediana edad muy bajo).

Koshinori: (empezando a enfadarse) ¡Eres lo peor, Hatsume! No sólo apareces con tus rudos modales de nuevo rico, también exiges. Y yo no he dejado aquí el coche, ha sido éste (señala a uno de sus acompañantes, que es Toujou Ayumu, que tiene cara de no saber dónde meterse), que ha vendido a echar una mano a mi hija a ayudarme a bajar, ya que sufrí un accidente y me cuesta moverme.

Toujou: (se inclina exageradamente) ¡Lo siento mucho, Hatsume-san! Me apresuré a ayudar cuando saqué el coche y no me fijé dónde lo dejaba, sólo quise que estuviera cerca de la escalera! ¡Yo sí que soy lo peor! (Se gira hacia la tercera persona del grupo, Kyuubei Yagyuu, que está unos pasos apartada, y se acerca a ella con los brazos abiertos) ¡Ama, castígame, te lo ruego! (Kyuubei le pega un coscorrón) ¡Gracias! (Caen lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados).

Takeshi: (encarándose al pequeño Koshinori) ¿Nuevo rico? ¡Los Hatsume somos ricos desde la era Sengoku! ¡Importamos el acero de buena calidad para hacer tus malditas katanas y negociamos con los portugueses para que nos vendieran sus armas de fuego! ¡Todo triunfo del Clan Oda fue gracias a mis antepasados! Y hemos trabajado muy duro cada uno de nosotros, no como vosotros, que pillastéis a un Shogun memo y le convencistéis para sablarle a él y a su descendencia. ¡Vampiros del sistema sois los Yagyuu!

Koshinori: (alzando la voz mientras se ponía de puntillas en sus sandalias, con un gesto fugaz de dolor) ¡Te crees muy importante, Hatsume, y no eres nadie! Lo que te pica es que mi Kyuubei no se haya podido prometer a una de tus hijas y así tener ese prestigio que todo tu dinero de Amanto y traidores no puede comprar.

Kyuubei: ¡Padre, por favor, déjalo ya! Me está dando vergüenza ajena y Toujou ya nos espera en el coche.

Koshinori: ¡Papá, soy papá!

Takeshi: (mirando al coche y haciendo un gesto a Mairi para que vaya. Ella resopla y obedece a su padre). ¡Mira a mi hija, maldito! ¡Una mujer como ella es digna de un príncipe, no, de un rey! ¡Aunque tuvieras un hijo las mías merecen alguien mejor que un noble provinciano pelotillero!

Mairi: (mirándolo de soslayo sombríamente) Papa, no me metas en tus riñas con el vecino, por favor.

Koshinori: (señalándola con un dedo) ¿Ves, Kyuu? Ella llama a su padre papa, como debe ser.  
"Aunque también ver a tu hija me recuerda que te iba a decir que encuentres otra entrada para tus mujeres... ¡Tus hijas, tu esposa y las alumnas de la escuela que tienes ahí distraen a los estudiantes del dojo! ¡Interrumpen nuestro entrenamiento sólo para verlas pasar! (Mairi pone cara de terror y mira en dirección a la finca Yagyuu.)

Mairi: ¡Pero si estamos lejísimos! ¿Me estarán mirando ahora?

Koshinori: Puedes apostar a que sí, jovencita. Algunos hasta se traen sus propios binocula... (Empieza a elevarse en el sitio) ¿Eeeh? (Kyuubei le ha agarrado de la axilas y lo está metiendo en el coche, en un asiento con alzador). ¡Aún no he terminado con ese pérfido Hatsume!

Kyuubei: Papá, por favor, vámonos ya y deja de ponernos en ridículo. No tendría que haber dejado que nos acompañaras a ir de compras para mi reunión de esta noche y menos en tu estado. 

Koshinori: (pone cara de felicidad) Ahh... Me has llamado papá, muy bien. Por ti lo dejo marchar... ¡Pero esto está lejos de terminar!  
(Mientras todos vuelven a sus vehículos pasa al punto de vista de Mairi desde el asiento trasero. Takeshi refunfuña en su sitio mientras el otro coche arranca y se va. Koshinori baja la ventanilla para hacer un gesto burlón.)

Takeshi: (mirando con odio al coche que se iba). ¡Maldito hobbit! El día que le pille por banda se va a enterar... Porque siempre voy dos horas antes a las reuniones, que si no llegaríamos tarde por su culpa... Venga, vamos, dale a máquina, Yamada-san.

....................................................................... 

[Escena: Yamada conduciendo de nuevo, no lleva gafas de sol ya que fuera ha caído la noche. Ahora a su lado está Shinpachi, que le mira medio temeroso. Los asientos traseros están ocupados por Tae, Kagura y Gintoki.]

Shinpachi: Yamada-san ¿Seguro que está bien que lleguemos a casa de Mairi-san antes que ella?

Yamada: Ah, Shinpachi-kun, no te preocupes, ha dejado unas instrucciones claras para esta velada. ¿Hay que recoger a alguien más? Tengo entendido que vendrá una amiga de tu hermana.

Tae: (dándose por aludida) Ah, mi amiga vendrá por sus propios medios, le di la dirección.

Gintoki: (mirando el interior del coche, bosteza) Se hace un poco raro estar aquí sin mi novia, ¿eh?

Yamada: La señorita también especificó que si usted decía eso que yo contestara que ella no es su novia y que la persona más cercana a usted le aplicase un correctivo físico. 

Kagura: Ya voy... (Kagura le pega una colleja a Gintoki que le hace darse con la frente en el asiento delantero, se queja de dolor).

Yamada: (sonriente) Lo del correctivo físico he que confesar que me he inventado.

Gintoki: (enfadado) Yamada, cabrón, ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer este trato?

(De repente suena un tono telefónico. Yamada manda callar y le da a un botón del salpicadero. Se oyen unos ruidos y como un susurro).

Voz en off de Mairi: ¿Yamada-san?¿Sí?¿Me oyes?

Yamada: Sí, señorita. Y también sus invitados, que son mis pasajeros ahora mismo.

Voz en off de Mairi: ¿Oh, ya? ¡Qué bien! (Suelta una de sus risas cristalinas, pero termina en una tos fea) ¡Priviet... Aahh... Digoo...Hola, chicos! Dentro de nada nos vemos... ¡Uuhh... aahhh!, qué susto me han dado ahora mismo! Ha pasado a mi lado un tío llevando un globo enorme y no sé qué me pensaba que era... (Se vuelve a reír, esta vez con un par de carcajadas profundas).

Yamada: (ligeramente alarmado) Señorita, ¿han terminado ya las negociaciones de Takeshi-sama?

Voz en off de Mairi: ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí! Aquí está mi padre..., conmigo. Ahora habla...

Voz en off de Takeshi: ¡Hola, Yamada-san de mi hija mayor! (Los dos se ríen, a todos menos a Kagura, se les pone una cara incómoda) Que ya puedes pasarte a buscarnos, en mi hotel éste... ¿Por qué soy incapaz de recordar el nombre de este hotel?... Nah, qué más da, ya tú lo sabes... Eh... estamos en el bar... recoge lo que queda de nosotros... (ruidos de trastear con el teléfono).

Voz en off de Mairi: (a lo lejos) ¡Papa, ssshhh, calla, que mis invitados se van a pensar que nos ha pasado algo grave! (la voz se acerca) Ya has oído a mi padre, deja a la muchachada en mi casa y vienes, ¿Vaalee?

Yamada: (aún más alarmado) De acuerdo. Tengan cuidado y no hagan locuras. ¡No compren nada! Tardaré lo menos posible.

Voz en off de Mairi: ¿Qué locuras voy a hacer si yo soy súper sensata...? (El teléfono pierde la señal).

Voces en la cabeza de todos menos de Kagura: ¡Está ebria!

Kagura: (inocentemente) Ah, qué contentos sonaban, habrán ido muy bien sus cosas-aru.

Shinpachi: (mirándola de reojo) Kagura-chan, esos dos estaban demasiado contentos, tiene toda la pinta que se han bebido la barra del bar del hotel.

Tae: (sonríe feliz) Ah, vaya, parece que vamos a tener una noche entretenida...

Gintoki: (hablando a la nuca de Yamada) ¡Dígame, Yamada-san! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¡Esa mujer es imborrachable! 

Kagura: (mirándole con suspicacia) ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Has intentado darle bebida-aru para aprovecharte de ella?

Gintoki: (enfadado) ¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Por supuesto que no, hemos bebido juntos y nunca ha pasado de un punto, mientras yo me desmayaba.

Kagura: ¡Ja! Vaya flojo...

Gintoki: Yamada-san, ¿Cómo es posible esto, eh? ¿Qué haces cuando ella se emborracha, eh? Tenemos que saber cómo tratarla...

Yamada: (pensativo). Humm... Ciertamente no es nada normal, creo que ha pasado sólo un par de veces desde que soy su chófer personal...  
"¡Ah, los rusos! Sólo los ellos pueden embriagar a otra persona con sangre Petrova... Tienen un vodka especial que tiene oro auténtico dentro, tal vez le haga como de catalizador... Pero no sé más.

Gintoki: Takuu, eso no me ayuda para manejar esta situación. Sólo me da un poco de curiosidad de ver si ese oro lo va a expulsar y si sería posible venderlo. (Kagura le mira con cara de asco).

Tae: Gin-san, yo estoy acostumbrada a tratar con borrachos, no te preocupes, te ayudaré a reducir a Mairi-san.

Shinpachi: (incómodo) Anewe, no queremos reducirla, debemos ayudarla si lo necesita.

Yamada: Sólo cuidad que no se haga daño con los muebles ni se caiga, ya le pasa bastante estando sobria.  
"El alcohol, por lo que recuerdo, aumenta su faceta "deredere", estará feliz y cariñosa... (Para el coche) Hemos llegado.

Tae: (mirando fuera) ¡Oh, ahí está Kyuu-chan esperando! (Sale del coche rápidamente)

Yamada: Por favor, salid todos, tengo que ir echando leches a por ese par de beodos millonarios antes de que se les ocurra comprar el palacio del Shogun. No sería la primera vez que hacen compras irresponsables...

[Escena: una calle tranquila, bien iluminada y asfaltada, de un barrio bueno de Edo. Están frente a un portal acristalado y amplio, una cálida luz naranja se proyecta desde dentro. Se ve como salen todos del coche de Yamada y se reúnen con las dos chicas, todos saludan a Kyuubei, que va vestida con un kimono morado con estampados florales, pero lleva igual que siempre el pelo y el parche.]

Kyuubei: (mirando alrededor y a lo alto del edificio del portal) Este edificio es conocido porque viven muchos Amanto ricos. No me imaginaba que vuestra amiga fuera una de ellos.

Tae: No es Amanto, pero muy normal tampoco es. Yo aún no la llamaría amiga, Kyuu-chan, es más, diría que intenta hacerme la rosca porque no fue muy amable cuando nos conocimos.

Kyuubei: ¿Ah, sí? Como vea que te hace algún desplante esta noche yo... (Es interrumpida por un conserje vestido de forma ostentosa que se ha acercado al grupo).

Conserje: Disculpen, ¿son los invitados de la señorita Natsuno? (Asienten). Excelente, les acompañaré hasta su puerta. Síganme, por favor.

[Escena: El interior de un salón japonés. Hay una larga mesa dispuesta en medio de la estancia, llena de platos llenos de comidas y recipientes a rebosar. En los paneles de la puerta hay pintado un rosal de rosas rojas. Se abre la puerta, pasan dos mujeres en kimono discreto y delantales, se inclinan a ambos lados. El grupo pasa y observa todo. Las mujeres se van.]

Kagura: ¡Ah, sugoi! No había estado nunca en esta planta. (Cruza la sala y abre una ventana de madera y papel. Entra un airecillo que le mueve el pelo). ¡Ah, aquí también tiene buenas vistas, como en el piso de arriba.

Gintoki: (se sienta y empieza a picotear) Yo sí estuve aquí, hace un par de días. Mairi quería probar hacer algo... (mira la mesa por encima y debajo). Espero que la hayan limpiado bien.

Shinpachi: (pone cara de desprecio) En serio, Gin-san, no necesitábamos esa información antes de cenar... ni nunca, de hecho. (Le señala con un dedo acusador) Además, ¿cómo de maleducado eres que ni siquiera puedes esperar a que llegue nuestra anfitriona para empezar a comer (mientras hablaba Kagura se ha acercado a la mesa y también ha empezado a cenar). ¡Ya está el Dúo Devorador!

Kagura: Deja de fastidiar y únete, seguro que a Mairi-chan no le importará que empecemos sin ella-aru. Se van a enfriar las cosas calientes y no querrás que onee-chan las recaliente si llevan huevo-aru.

(Shinpachi suspira y también toma asiento. La vista pasa a Kyuubei, que está mirando una foto en un marco que está sobre una mesita. Tae se le acerca por detrás).

Tae: Kyuu-chan, ¿qué te atrae tanto de esa foto? Creo que es una foto de familia bastante reciente.

Kagura: (Desde la mesa) Sí, es Mairi-chan con sus hijos y el retrato funerario de Natsuno-san, su ex que resucitó-aru. Antes tenía esa foto en el salón del piso de arriba.

Shinpachi: No resucitó, no cuentes historias raras. Descubrimos que no estaba muerto, sólo escondido.

Gintoki: (También desde la mesa) Está desterrando todo lo que le hace recordar al cobarde Natsuno... Incluso le tachó la cara en esa foto... Ah, por eso bajamos aquí el otro día, le ayudé a dejar su enorme retrato de boda en una habitación y una cosa llevó a la otra y... ¡Oh, cangrejo!

Kyuubei: (pensativa) ¿Por qué me son todos tan familiares? Tengo la sensación de que les he visto antes, a ella sobre todo...

Tae: Vamos a la mesa, Kyuu-chan, no querrás que llegue y te vea curioseando sus fotos. (Va dirigiéndose a la mesa, pero Kyuubei se queda mirando la foto con su ojo entornado).

(Se oye un ruido al otro lado de la puerta, todos se giran. Dos voces de mujer discuten, luego una se ríe. Se abren las puertas y aparece Mairi, con el traje que llevaba esa mañana, pero con la blusa desabrochada hasta el escote, la chaqueta abierta, la falda remangada y con las piernas descubiertas. Su coleta formal ahora es una coleta desastrada con más pelo fuera que sujeto y su maquillaje se esparce por toda la cara a pegotes. Tiene las mejillas muy rojas y una gran sonrisa animal de largos colmillos).

Mairi: ¡Buenas noches a todos, chicos! (Alza la vista a Kyuubei) ¿Oh? ¿He viajado en el tiempo?

Kyuubei: (mira contrariada a Mairi) ¡La hija mayor del pérfido Hatsume!

Mairi: (frunce el ceño) ¡Oye! No hables así de mi papa... Sí, a veces hace unos negocios muy turbios, pero... eeh.... ¿Por qué estás en mi casa, Yagyuu?

Tae: (acercándose a Kyuubei) Es la amiga que dije que traería, Kyuubei-chan. No sabía que os conocieseis...

Kyuubei: Los Hatsume son nuestros vecinos más próximos. Están hambrientos de títulos y prestigio. Nos hemos visto esta mañana, pero ahora está muy... esto... perjudicada... (Mairi la observa medio ida mientras habla. Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír).

Mairi: Borracha..., estoy muy borracha (se vuelve a reír ella sola) ¡Dejemos nuestras rencillas familiares y rencores a un lado, Kibei-chan! Hoy eres mi invitada y te agasa... ajegaré... trataré muy bien... (Se gira tambaleante a su alrededor) ¡A todos vosotros! Empezaré saludando a la europea a cada uno... (Mira a Kyuubei) Primero a ti que estás cerca...

Kyuubei: ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! (Abraza de lado a Kyuubei y le da un beso en la mejilla debajo del parche y se ruboriza mientras tuerce la boca. La suelta y se dirige a Tae, que la mira con agobio).

Mairi: Ah, Tae..., lo siento mucho, fui muy maleducada cuando nos conocimos, no debí insinuar que eras una cortesana... (la abraza también de lado y le estampa un beso en la mejilla). ¿Me perdonas, eh?

Tae: (sonríe con los ojos cerrados) Sí, claro, Mairi-san... y ahora aléjate, hueles como si hubieras caído en un barril de vodka. (Dirigiéndose a Kyuubei) Vayamos a nuestros sitios (Kyuubei asiente con la cabeza, aún con la cara rara y obedece).

Kagura: (levantándose de la mesa de un salto) ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Mairi: ¡Claro que sí, cielo... Aaahh! (Kagura la abraza fuertemente y ambas caen al tatami de rodillas. Mairi le proporciona un sonoro beso en la mejilla y ella se lo devuelve. Mairi se toca la mejilla con una marca roja de labios).

Shinpachi: ¡Kagura-chan, ten cuidado! Gin-san, a lo mejor deberías intervenir, Mairi-san está muy inestable y se podría... (Se gira hacia Gintoki, que está mirando fijamente a la mujer. Está ruborizado y con una sonrisa estúpida) ¿Eehh? ¿En serio estás disfrutando con esto o es que has empezado tú también a beber?

Gintoki: Neh, las dos cosas. Es que... (baja la cabeza con vergüenza) Me parece que está muy linda y sensual a la vez en este estado... (Se tapa la nariz chorreante de sangre con una mano)

Shinpachi: (abochornado, con ojos juzgadores) Estás enfermo, Gin-san. Lo que hay que ver... (Gira la cabeza y se encuentra la cara sonriente de Mairi, que le observa a cuatro patas. Kagura está detrás de ella, poniéndole bien la falda.)

Kagura: Mairi-chan, vigila, que si vas gateando con la falda como la tenías se te ve todo el regalo-aru.

Shinpachi: (sonríe mientras se ruboriza) ¡Aah, qué cerca estamos, Mairi-san!

Mairi: ¿Pensabas que a ti no te iba a saludar, Shinpachi-kun? (Alza una mano hacia su cara lentamente y él empieza a temblar.) He dicho que saludaría a todos... (Le quita las gafas con la mano y besa una patilla. Las deja sobre la mesa y le rodea gateando, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado).

Shinpachi: (se pone las gafas y le salen unas rayas oscuras en la cara y le da un tic en la mejilla) Mairi-san... ¿Por qué has hecho eso...? Yo estaba detrás, no soy un objeto... Quería mí saludo europeo también...  
(Las chicas han estado comiendo hasta ahora, pero Kyuubei y Tae paran en seco cuando ven que Mairi ha llegado a Gintoki y se acerca mucho a él).

Mairi: Por fin te he alcanzado, ¿eh? (Le mete una mano por el cuello de la ropa. Se pone tenso y mira con nerviosismo al resto de invitados.)

Gintoki: (costándole un poco hablar) Ehh... Sí... Has tardado mucho en llegar hasta aquí... Tendrías que saludar a tu novio en primer lugar...

Mairi: ¡Ja! Estaré borracha, pero sé que tú no eres mi novio, sólo somos ****migos (se oye un revuelo detrás de ellos) Además..., he dejado lo mejor para el final...

Tae: Ah, entonces ése es el tipo de relación de verdad que tienen ellos, ¿no? Otra cosa no tendría sentido.

Kyuubei: (que ha enrojecido otra vez y tiene el ojo como un plato) ¿Qué? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Gintoki y la pérfida Hatsume?

Kagura: (apurando un cuenco de fideos) A mí me gusta, se ven bien juntos y tiene muchas ventajas-aru... ¡Vaya, ya no queda más udón! (Grita a lo lejos) ¡Eh, señoras de la cocina, más comida, por favor!

Gintoki: (algo enfadado) ¿Queréis de una vez dejar de cotillear sobre mi relación con Mairi? Takuu, cómo os gusta entrometeros en la vida de otros... (Ella está apoyada en su pecho con la mano debajo de la ropa del hombro. Tiene los ojos cerrados. El nivel de rubor de él aumenta) Y por favor, Mairi-chan..., me gusta digas esas cosas y que me toques así... Pero preferiría que no lo hicieras enfrente de otras personas... 

Mairi: (alzándose y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros, susurrando) Pues lo que voy a hacer ahora va a dejar horrorizado a tu harén...

Gintoki: ¿Harén? Oye, no te haga ideas raras... Yo no tengo ningún har...

(Con una sonrisa pícara Mairi le interrumpe, empujándole contra el suelo y se coloca sobre él a horcajadas, desafiando la elasticidad de la falda. Los demás, excepto Kagura que se levanta y se va, se acercan un poco a ver qué pasa, las chicas tienen cara de estar entre fascinación y shock, Shinpachi tiene las gafas opacas y también está muy atento. Mairi le ha agarrado por las muñecas y acerca su boca a la de Gintoki, que no para de gesticular sin decir nada, pero tampoco se resiste. De repente Mairi cae de golpe sobre su cuello. Él se zafa de sus manos y aprieta sus hombros).

Gintoki: ¿Mairi? (La zarandea un poco, pero no reacciona) ¡Mairi! Augh... No se mueve.

Shinpachi: (se aproxima y mira a ambos de cerca) ¿Está respirando?

Gintoki: Sí, creo que se ha dormido... Yo soy quien va a dejar de respirar, esta mujer no es precisamente ligera y sus pechos me hacen presión en los pulmones (Shinpachi no se mueve y Gintoki le mira mal). ¡Oye! ¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?

Shinpachi: Eehh... (Se ruboriza y se rasca la cabeza) No sé de dónde ni cómo levantarla sin parecer un pervertido.

Gintoki: Pff, qué flojo eres... ¿Kagura? Deja de comer y ayuda a Shinpachi.

Tae: (aproximándose) Kagura-chan se ha ido a buscar udón. Yo te ayudo, ya dije antes que sé cómo reducir a los borrachos. Kyuu-chan, échame una mano.

Shinpachi: (asustado) ¡Hermana, por favor, tened mucho cuidado! Mairi-san es una civil sin entrenamiento físico especial. Si a Gin-san no le importara su bienestar ya se la habría quitado a la fuerza.

Tae: ¡Ya lo sé! Confía un poco en mí, Shin-chan (se agacha y agarra a Mairi de la cintura, tirando de ella hacía arriba. Gintoki aspira con alivio. La cabeza de Mairi cae sobre el hombro de Tae con un ronquido. Tae tiene cara de esfuerzo) ¿De qué está hecha esta tía?... Kyuu-chan, agárrale los pies. (Kyuubei se agacha y la alza por los tobillos. Se oye que abren la puerta en ese momento).

Voz de señora: (enfadada) ¿Pero qué demonios se puede saber qué le están haciendo a la señorita?

(Desde su punto de vista se ve a Tae medio oculta por el torso de Mairi, a Kyuubei tirando de sus piernas, Shinpachi revoloteando alrededor sin aportar nada y Gintoki se ha recuperado y sigue cenando como si nada).

Shinpachi: (se queda quieto y empieza a hacer reverencias) ¡Lo sentimos mucho, Chuchii-san! La señorita cayó dormida y sólo intentamos ponerla cómoda.  
(La visita cambia a la señora; es bajita, de mediana edad, tiene la piel bastante morena y el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta. Viste un traje azul oscuro de trabajadora del hogar y un delantal. Lleva un cuenco grande humeante y tiene mirada suspicaz. Kagura a su lado les mira malamente).

Señora: Es Shuchii-san, mattakuu... (deja el cuenco en la mesa y mira a las dos chicas) ¿Quieren hacer el favor de dejar a la señorita en el suelo de una vez, por favor? (La depositan con cuidado en el tatami detrás de la mesa. Mira a Kyuubei).  
"Oh, vaya, la heredera Yagyuu. Me alegra que sea amiga de la señorita...

Kyuubei: En realidad acabo de enterarme que ella vive aquí. No somos amigas...

Shuchii: Bueno, por algo habrá que empezar, ¿no? A ver si sus señores padres también empiezan a llevarse mejor, toda esa competencia entre las familias es absurda...  
"Irina-sama, la madre de las señoritas, era amiga de su madre y estuvieron embarazadas a la vez, aunque la señorita Nodoka nació un poco antes que usted... Pero el fallecimiento de su madre llevó a Yagyuu-san a un lugar muy oscuro, una pena, no quiso saber más de los Hatsume después de eso...  
"Aún los servicios de ambas casas nos conocemos y ayudamos en cualquier ocasión... ¿Cómo está Otaki-san? ¿Cascarrabias como siempre?

Kyuubei: (un poco abrumada) Ah, bien... Sí... Gracias, le diré que han preguntado por ella.

Shuchii: Desde que vivo aquí apenas voy a la residencia Hatsume. Saludaré la próxima vez que me acerque. (Toma asiento y observa a los presentes).  
"Ya que estoy aquí tomaré el testigo de la anfitriona... No sé qué planes tenía la señorita para esta cena, pero en cuanto terminen de cenar avisaré a Yamada-san para que les lleve a sus casas. He tenido un largo día y tengo que ordenar y limpiar esto antes de irme a dormir... (Su cara se envuelve en sombras y le brillan los ojos amenazadoramente). Les ruego amablemente que no tarden mucho, por favor...  
(Los demás asienten con la cabeza y empiezan a comer rápidamente).

[Escena: En la habitación de la noche anterior entra la luz de la mañana. Mairi está en el suelo tumbada, alguien le ha puesto una manta y le han quitado la coleta. Se empieza a mover y abre los ojos con dificultad por los restos de maquillaje. Enfrente de ella está Kagura, dormida, también con una mantita. Mairi sonríe y le tapa los hombros. Se gira y allí está Gintoki dormido, con su propio kimono por encima. Lo mira unos segundos, le aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente y deposita allí un rápido beso al que no reacciona].

Shuchii: Buenos días, Maria-sama. ¿Qué tal le va la resaca? (Mairi se sienta con una mano en la cabeza. Shuchii, con una revista en la mano, está sentada a la mesa, limpia y despejada, con una taza grande humeante a su lado). Le he preparado la "Mezcla Mística Antirresaca", pensé que le vendría bien. (Mairi va arrastrándose hacia la taza y le da un sorbo largo, cerrando los ojos).

Mairi: Gracias, Shuchii-san...(bebe más y se aclara la garganta) ¿Qué pasó...? ¿Por qué ellos no se fueron?

Shuchii: Les intenté echar, pero insistieron en quedarse a cuidar de la señorita "en sus horas bajas" (se oye un sollozo). ¿Oh? ¿Está llorando, así de repente, Maria-sama?

Mairi: (sorbiendo mocos por la nariz). Un poco... Es que... Me enternece que se hayan quedado por mí... (Bebe más café mientras solloza)

Shuchii: Tampoco me extrañaría que no pudieran moverse después de cenar, ¿eh? Es una locura cómo comen, sobre todo esta niña... (Mairi se levanta y sale corriendo por la puerta abierta).  
"¿Maria-sama? (Se oye a lo lejos que dice "baño". Shuchii le da un traguito a su taza y pone cara de asco). ¿Cómo es capaz de tomarse esto? (Mira a los durmientes, suspira y sonríe.) Aah, Maria-sama, puede que usted no se haya dado cuenta todavía, pero haciéndole sitio a estas personas en su círculo personal, su vida ya no será la misma nunca más...

Fin.


End file.
